Mistakes and Heartbreaks
by salavibes
Summary: Cindy let her pride get in the way and ruined everything between her and Jimmy back in the fifth grade. Now that they are 17 in High School will she ever be able to win Jimmy back? or is it too late?
1. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron**

 **Cover Image belongs to: midnightavatartist8 Check her out on deviantart**

 **I've never written a fan fiction before so please leave reviews on what you'd like to see in this story or how this story could be improved. Thanks guys and with that being said… please enjoy**

* * *

Her eyes drifted out of the window watching the drops of rain roll down steadily, her mind then decided to take her back in time. She remembered the kiss in the alleyway. He had kissed her quickly yet the butterflies she contained seemed to burst as she drifted onto cloud nine. As she grabbed his hand she knew that's where she belonged. She belonged to Jimmy and he belonged to her. Well.. had, and It was almost as though she could still hear his voice.

Cindy.. Cindy…  
"CINDY VORTEX!"

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream, quite startled.

She could see Mrs. Coleman's eyes burn a hole in her as the class erupted in laughter.

"Well now that I've finally got your attention, could you please explain to us what the cause of inflation is in the U.S. economy?"

But before Cindy could answer the bell rang and all her classmates bolted out the door.

She slowly grabbed her belongings and headed to the cafeteria for lunch. When she reached lunch her eyes scanned the area until she saw her best friend wave her over.

"Hey girl! Over here!" Libby said smiling.

Cindy returning the smile made her way over to Libby's table and sat right across from her. Libby hadn't changed much over the years. Aside from her braids, which were much longer now and reached down her back she was still the same old Libby, a lover of fashion, music, and dancing. She was quite beautiful though and was the captain of the school's dance team. As usual, Sheen was right beside Libby. They were officially a couple even though Cindy thought they were the oddest pairing ever. However, She supported her friend and was slowly getting used to Sheen and his hyper antics.

"Libbalicious! Look! Sheen said as he balanced his food tray on his head. "Another reason why I am the chosen one!" He laughed.

Libby just rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Sheen who had reached a height of six feet still had the same spiky hair style and boyish essence. Besides his height the only thing that gave away his age was the small mustache he had grown over his lips but other than that he never really seemed to mature even though they were now juniors in high school.

"So Cindy have you talked to him yet?" Libby curiously stated

"Um well… I mean I've tried.. But.." Cindy's voice seemed to carry on

"Girl come on! You've been trying to talk him for the longest. It's now or never"

Cindy had desperately wanted to talk to Jimmy but she just never found the right moment or either she was always being interrupted. She couldn't wait any longer though. She needed to talk to him.


	2. Pride comes before the fall

Six years ago,

They were both eleven and had finally succumbed to their feelings for one another. It was puppy love and after the alleyway kiss they knew they wanted to be together. Their rivalry simmered down a little and they saw each other not so much as competition but as best friends. However, they were still young and they knew they would be teased a tremendous amount if they decided to go through with this and make their relationship public.

"Neutron, I was thinking maybe we shouldn't let people know… that we're um ya know together just yet.." Cindy gulped.

"Why not? No offense but we are almost in middle school and hormones do change at a rapid rate. Therefore, having a partner should be more accepted."

"I know Jimmy.. But it's not that. It's well.. us. We're really different and people think it's weird for us to be together, let alone be friends."

"Oh I get it.. It's weird because you're little miss Popular and I spend most of my time catching up on science weekly and going over quadratic formulas in my lab, correct?" Jimmy snapped back rather sarcastic.

"Hey don't get sassy with me King Cranium, I'm just trying to look out for our best interests!"

"You mean your best interest.." Jimmy said quietly under his breath

Cindy could read the disappointment on his face

"Hey Jimmy, It'll be okay.. We can keep us a secret. I know we can" She said reassuringly while gently nudging him

" But I don't want us to be…"

Jimmy was suddenly cut off, interrupted by Nick and his crew who turned towards their direction

Cindy and Jimmy's eyes both darted to the group of kids

"Aww look guys it's Cindy and Freaktron" Nick cooed mockingly

"Cindyyy and Jimmyyy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Britney as loud as she could

Jimmy blushed but he noticed Cindy tensing up, both her fists clenched as though she would knock someone out any moment.

"You two played footsie in the library right? Hey Cindy I didn't know you had a thing for dweebs!" Laughed Butch

"I always knew Cindy was just as lame as Neutron, and now I guess they can be lame together aw how romantic!" Britney cackled

With that being said.. Cindy couldn't take it any more, her pride took a rather deep blow and she just had to salvage what was left of it.

She snapped.

" I DO NOT LIKE NEUTRON!"

" IN FACT I WOULDN'T DATE THAT NERD IF HE WAS THE LAST BOY ON EARTH"

"HE IS THE EPITOME OF BORING AND I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THAN TO WASTE MY TIME WITH THAT LOSER"

She yelled pointing at Jimmy yet keeping her glare on the others.

The words seemed to flow out of her. Yet, as soon as the last word left her mouth a wave of guilt crashed over her. She turned to look at Jimmy who's blue eyes turned to ice as his face contorted. She couldn't tell if he was furious or if he was trying not to cry. Jimmy briskly walked away, not looking back once.

Nick, Britney, and Butch began busting out laughing

"You sure got him good Cind" Nick said in between laughs

Cindy gave a half of a smile trying to hide the fact that she was really worried about Jimmy.

She really messed up this time.


	3. The Aftermath

After realizing her mistake, Cindy went to apologize to the boy genius. She was secretly hoping somehow and some way she could make amends. She ran to his house knocking loudly on his door.

"Jimmy! Jimmy! Please open up! Come on please" She yelled while trying to catch her breath

The door cracked open and a woman in a green dress peered out

"Hey Ms. Neutron, Is Jimmy here? I really need to talk to him, it's kind of urgent"

"I'm sorry Cindy but he's not looking for company at the moment, he's locked himself inside his room since he's gotten home and he hasn't left since. I think he's come down with something. You can come back tomorrow if you'd like, he might be feeling better by then"

 _Ugh no.. I can't I need to talk to him now!_ Cindy thought to herself

As she left feeling defeated, she slumped across his yard and then looked up to where his room would be

She suddenly got a bright idea

 _I'll just climb up to his window, he'll have to let me in then_

She looked up to the window that led to Jimmy's bedroom. Some days when he had the curtains open, She would watch and admire him from her house next door. Even though she would never admit it to anyone, she loved catching glimpses of him doing his homework or coming up with a new formula for one of his experiments. He made the cutest face when he was really focusing on something that just made Cindy's heart melt.

She made her way up towards his window carefully, Thankful for all those years she took tai-chi which helped her climb with agility.

Tap, Tap, Tap

Soon enough she saw a familiar figure open up the window

As she struggled to climb in

Jimmy stopped her with a rather cold and hostile voice

"What are you doing here Vortex?"

" I just want to say.. I'm sor-"

But before she could say anything he silenced her with his harsh comeback

"Save it for someone who cares! I don't wanna hear it, just go back to your friends and leave me alone okay?"

Shivers ran down her spine, after all the years she had known him and after all the times she had upset him with her dauntless teasing, she never saw him the way he was today. His face had no expression. His eyes however spoke volumes. The once gentle ocean-like blue eyes she had loved were now ice cold. If looks could kill she would have been a goner from all the piercing glares Jimmy threw her way.

"Jimmy, Can we just talk for a second please?" she pleaded her voice shaking

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" and with that he slammed the window

Luckily Cindy was able to catch herself or she would've had a rather hard fall. She ran home after their encounter and went straight to her bedroom where she threw herself onto her bed.

She cried using her pillow to soak up her tears

And little did she know

He was crying too

Both of them thinking to themselves

 _Why was I so stupid?_


	4. Pool of Shame

Ever since that day,

Jimmy started pushing Cindy out of his life slowly but surely. He first started excluding her from his crazy adventures, only inviting Sheen, Carl, and Libby. However, Libby was a loyal friend and didn't really go on many since her best friend didn't go. Jimmy didn't bother talking to Cindy like they used to but instead slipped back into arguing with her about everything. Middle school years were the roughest for Cindy. Even though she desperately wanted to make things right with him she just somehow never could no matter how much she tried. There was this one time at Libby's pool party during the summer of 7th grade that she will never forget.

Cindy was nervous but decided to go up to the boy who was sitting on the edge of the pool looking as if he was in deep thought. The sun was now setting and the pinkish-purplish hue glowed beautifully. She decided since most everyone had left already she finally had the chance to get him alone. She slowly approached him, her mind racing on what she would say and how to say it.

She took in deep breath and tapped softly on his shoulder.

"J-J-Jimmy" She stuttered

He quickly turned around, his gaze sharpening when he saw who it was

"What do you want Vortex?"

She decided to sit down next to him, a little worried that he might leave as soon as she did but to her surprise he stayed put.

She then let her feet dangle in the water as she struggled to find the right words to say him.

"I um well never got a chance to tell you this but…. She hesitated a little avoiding his gaze by instead looking at the captivating sky

"I know I'm late with this but I'm sorry about what I said about you a couple of years ago, I really didn't mean it"

She nervously turned to look at him.

Their eyes had met and his gaze softened. She found herself getting lost in his deep blue eyes that matched the color of the pool. His voice suddenly snapped her out of her trance and back into reality.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else? I mean I wouldn't want you to have to deal with the embarassment of being seen with a loser like me"

Cindy's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped slightly she was taken back by how well he remembered what she once said about him. Before she could say anything else though..

"I always thought you were special Cindy, but I guess I was wrong.." His voice growing stern

"because all you care about are what others think about you."

Those words cut her like a knife, because it was honestly the truth. Cindy's aim was to always please others. She did so much and tried so hard to please her mom even though it was never enough. She listened to the latest music and wore the newest fashions because she wanted to keep up her appearance at school. She had always teased Jimmy because she never wanted to be teased herself for actually liking the big headed kid.

Jimmy was piercing through her walls so easily that she had reached a new state of vulnerability she hadn't reached before. She couldn't let him see right through her so she did the only thing she knew best to do and that was to defend herself.

"You know what Nerdtron? I can't believe I actually even tried to apologize to you! You have no idea what you're saying and it would be in your best interest not to say anything else or you'll regret it!" Cindy threatened, her voice cracking

She quickly got up and left

Tears welling up in her eyes

* * *

 **So much more to go with this story, I'm not even close to being done haha**

 **Sorry I'm slow with updates it's hard to with school, work, and such but I won't stop until this is completed.**


	5. Moving On?

**I know this is kind of long and not getting to the point at the moment but I'm just trying to fill you guys in so that you're prepared for the later chapters, so please bear with me! All the reviews have been great but please leave more so I can figure out in which direction to continue this story. Thanks guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own Jimmy Neutron**

* * *

That time in seventh grade was the last time she made an attempt to truly talk to him. Sure, They talked sometimes here and there but it was mostly an awkward hi and bye kind of thing only then because of their mutual friends. The other times they talked.. Well it wasn't talking, more so heated cut throat debates in class.

Cindy wanted to move on from Jimmy. She wanted to push past her huge mistake and go on with her life. She wanted to be guilt free and happy. She just couldn't rid her feelings for him no matter how hard she tried.

She even tried going on dates with other guys but the guys she went out with never managed to make it past the first date. It honestly wasn't their faults either, they were decent dudes who said and did the right things for the most part. Any girl would've been lucky to go out with them considering most of them were either jocks or socialites, but no not Cindy. On those dates she only thought about one person. She often imagined what her and Jimmy's first date would've been like or where they would be right now if she hadn't ruined everything.

It was kind of sad to say that Cindy who was now a junior in high school had never seriously dated a guy.

She was beautiful, no doubt. She had finally let her gorgeous blonde tresses flow down from the ponytail that she used to wear daily in elementary and middle school and it suited her perfectly. She also had curves in all the right places even though she was modest enough not to flaunt them. If it wasn't for her quick temper and tough personality she probably would have more guys doting over her.

She wanted only one guy doting over her though. It was strange how even though Jimmy pushed her away she was still in love with him.

"Girl come on! You've been trying to talk to him for the longest. It's now or never"

Libby's words echoed in her mind as she saw Jimmy approach their lunch table.

Even though Jimmy wasn't on good terms with Cindy he was still good with everyone else. Sheen and Carl were still his best buds and even though it was hard on Libby she was still friends with him as well. Cindy encouraged Libby to stay friends with him so she could get the inside scoop on what went on in his life.

Libby would often tell Cindy about how his family was doing, his experiments, (Which actually improved a lot since he got older) and his dating life. He just recently broke up with his long time girlfriend about a week ago and this is why Cindy felt free to finally talk to him. She knew what needed to be done. She had to properly apologize this time, she had to tell him that he was right, and she had to admit to him that she still had feelings for him. Strong feelings. She just needed to get everything off her chest before it swallowed her whole

because then,

just maybe,

she could finally move on.


	6. Interrupted again

"Hey Jimmy my man! What's happenin?" Sheen shouted

Cindy suddenly shifted her attention to Jimmy.

She couldn't help it, but every time she looked at him it's like her heart did somersaults in her chest. She could face the world renowned champion in tai-chi, have an interview with Harvard's most prestigious professors, and even defy her mother's orders all in the same day, yet she still wouldn't feel as nervous as she did now.

Jimmy changed the most out of the group.

Puberty had definitely worked in his favor. He had a growth spurt and now towered over Cindy. His height making his head proportionate with his new body size. His chocolate brown hair was no longer in it's soft serve form from his elementary days, he had cut it to where it looked more like a faux hawk. His body was quite toned as well. He decided when he was fourteen that in order to compete with villains and save the world all the time he had to get into some kind of physical shape. It took a lot of effort and work on his part but he did just that and the outcome was worth it.

Jimmy grew up to become quite attractive and Cindy wasn't the only one who took notice. Other girls also did and he could be found among their gossip and girl talks.

"Oh my goodness, have you seen Jimmy's bod? Talk about hotttt"

"yeahh, I wish I could get me a piece of that!"

"Mmhmmm" giggled some girls while they primped in the mirror

Cindy had overheard them from the stall in the bathroom one day. She was slightly jealous and irritated. Jealous, because she hadn't the pleasure of seeing him shirtless like the others. Even though she often wondered, she definitely would keep that part of her imagination to herself. She was also irritated because out of the group of girls giggling about Neutron one of them happened to be Britney.

"So much for him being so lame huh Brit?" thought Cindy as she rolled her eyes

Jimmy somehow climbed his way up the social ladder, but not by anything he did personally to achieve popularity. It was by his looks and also the fact that his inventions worked pretty great these days which achieved him that standing. However, he would never make it to the top where Nick and the jocks stood simply because his intelligence made others feel inferior. He was too smart for his own good and others had a hard time deciphering what he said even during normal conversations.

* * *

Back at the lunch table, Jimmy greeted his friends warmly, giving Sheen a fist bump and Libby a friendly smile. As his glance moved towards Cindy, all he managed was a quick hi but before she could say anything back he directed his conversation back to Libby and Sheen.

"Hey, I was wondering if you two would want to try a new invention I worked on last night? It's called the visual generator 3000 and is supposed to take you anywhere without you actually leaving the room."

"What? Huh? How does that work?" questioned Libby

"Well you see, it caters to your cognitive stimulation and visual senses. You just process an ideal surrounding in your thoughts and it will be programmed right in front of you by using holographic technology"

Sheens eyes grew wide

"OOOH so can it take me to episode 89 of UltraLord!? Where he is stranded on the alps by the evil doctor Protocon and has to escape by destroying his secret lair so that he can save his super babe! Man that episode was SO good! he exclaimed with excitement prominent in his voice

"Uh…" and as Jimmy proceeded to ask Sheen why that show still even aired and criticize him accordingly

Libby kicked Cindy lightly in the shin under the table, motioning her head and eyes towards Jimmy

"Talk to him" she mouthed slowly

Cindy gulped and decided to speak up

Um hey Neutron can I-

But before she could say anything

"Guys! Have you seen my inhaler? I think I left it somewhere.. but I can't quite remember and I'm going to the petting zoo after school today. You guys know how I get around hay!" cried Carl

Carl was slightly shorter than Jimmy and Sheen. He was still chubby because of his love for food but he improved his looks by wearing contacts. He also had his braces taken off which he wore throughout middle school. He grew his sideburns out and the orange fluff was easily seen along his face. Carl had become the president of the Llama Lover's club at the school or LLC for short. His infatuation with llamas caused him to start this club and honestly he probably only had three loyal members but nonetheless Carl loved it.

As Jimmy and Sheen left to help the poor boy find his inhaler, Cindy grew rather annoyed

"UGH llama freak just had to come and interrupt me!"

"Girl you can't just let Jimmy get away that easily, You still have a chance to talk to him in AP Physics right?"

"True.." Cindy sighed

"Well good, Now you better talk to him before I corner both of ya'll outside of class and make you, Don't think I won't either" Libby smirked

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that lunch was over

This was it..  
She was going to talk to him


	7. Old memories, new problems

**Sorry this story is inching along and it's pretty much been climaxing for the last few chapters but your patience will be worth it though, trust me. So please hold on and enjoy**

* * *

Cindy got to her Physics class early hoping to catch him before everyone started piling in. She waited at her desk, tapping her fingers nervously.

She looked up towards the door as she saw someone approaching but it wasn't him. As more and more students came in, She began questioning where Jimmy was.

 _It isn't like him to be late for class, especially since this one is his favorite_

 _Oh no, maybe he knows I want to talk to him or something_

 _What if he used one of his weird inventions to read my thoughts?_

 _Wait no, he probably already went to the future and figured out what I was gonna say and now he's avoiding me_

She shook her head putting her face in her hands as she continued to overthink

Suddenly a familiar voice caught her attention

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Caldwell, I was helping my friend find his inhaler and apparently he accidentally threw it away" Jimmy said while flicking some trash off his sleeve

"Very well James, please take your seat"

Cindy watched as he walked over to the desk across from her and took out a notebook from his backpack

Mr. Caldwell proceeded to pass out quizzes that the class took the day before

"Even though a majority of you did poorly" he scowled

"two students actually managed to get A's"

As Jimmy got his quiz back he immediately faced Cindy

"Made another one hundred, bet you can't top that Vortex" Jimmy sneered

Even though it was weird, Cindy enjoyed her classes with him. It was probably the only time they really spoke to one another. She liked it, though they were usually yelling about who had the highest grade or arguing about the quantum theory or something along those lines. She just liked knowing that she wasn't completely forgotten by him and that somehow she was still incorporated into his life.

Cindy looked down at her paper, she too had made a perfect grade. Usually she would snap back at him and gloat in his face, but not this time. She had a lot on her mind and she didn't feel like arguing about grades at the moment. She realized her actions were strange to Jimmy because he looked at her with an eyebrow lifted, trying to figure why she hadn't retaliate.

The blonde grew very impatient and continued eyeing the clock, looking at the minute hand slowly inch its way along. Class seemed to drag on forever.

She began to fidget in her chair as she practiced what she was gonna say at least a thousand times in her mind

The bell finally rang and Cindy quickly gathered her things together and headed over to the blue eyed boy not letting him out of her sight.

"Neutron!" She called

He suddenly turned around with a condescending smirk on his face

"Come to finally admit that your grade wasn't quite up to par with mine?"

"No, I uh actually need.. Uh you see.. Well..can we just talk for like 10 minutes?" Cindy managed to finally get out

He looked at her with a puzzled expression

"I actually have to get going. I-"

"It's important" she said, a hint of sadness in her voice

He didn't understand what was so important or why Cindy even wanted to talk him at all.

Talk? They didn't talk, they argued. He never made an effort to talk to her anymore but something inside him told him that he should give in and actually have a discussion with her this time.

"Fine, meet me at my lab in two hours" he reluctantly stated as he walked out the classroom

Cindy had not been to the boy genius's lab in ages. She couldn't believe that she would once again enter into the lab that brought her so many fond memories. The memories of experiments gone wrong and wild adventures suddenly emerged out of their hiding place and had found their way back as she recalled specific details. A smile spread across her face as she remembered but as quickly as it came it then disappeared.

 _I can't believe I'm actually going through with this.._


	8. Not Good Enough

She found herself making her way to his lab, but then halted as it came into view.

The lab hadn't changed, it was still the same little wooden building that she'd remembered.

Cindy laughed quietly to herself as she recalled approaching his lab many times in her youth despite not being invited. She had always been fascinated with what went on in there. The countless inventions and gadgets he created in that small lab really peaked her curiosity as a child. She found his intelligence intimidating yet intriguing although she never told him.

As she made it to the entrance her eyes wandered to where the DNA scanner would be. Instead it seemed to be replaced by a more complex retina scanner.

 _I guess Neutron finally upped his game_

She then pressed a button which she assumed to be the doorbell.

A minute had passed before she felt the ground give way under her feet. A scream escaped her as she slid down a narrow tube, landing roughly on the ground.

"Oww" she muttered as she rubbed her back

The familiar scent of chemicals and metals wafted through the air

 _Wow, I've kind of missed this smell_

As she rose to her feet, her emerald eyes suddenly fell upon Jimmy leaving her thoughts interrupted

His lean figure approached her slowly

Cindy completely forgot everything she was supposed to say. Her stomach tied itself in knots and a heavy lump began to form in the back of her throat.

He noticed the hesitation and awkward silence so he spoke up

"So what is it that you needed to talk to me about? If this is some sort of game I swear…"

"No.."

It seemed as though the words were coming back to her

"Look we're graduating next year and we still haven't made things right.. Well I haven't.. I know you still hate me for how I treated you back when we were kids and you have every right to. I was a self conceited jerk and you were right, but honestly I just wanna move past that Jimmy."

A look of shock spread across his face

"What prompted this? And why now? I just don't understand… said the brown haired teen, his voice rising

"I've been wanting to make amends for awhile now, but I just never had the chance"

"You had plenty of chances of Vortex!"

"Not with the way you constantly ignore me! I can barely even get a sentence out of you!" Cindy spat out

"Well maybe I want to forget you!"

Those words slapped her across the face

This wasn't how it was supposed to go. They weren't supposed to fight. Cindy was supposed to speak her mind, apologize, and everything would eventually subside. This wasn't the plan at all.

She choked back the tears that were trying to escape and headed near the exit

Before she could leave, a hand grabbed her shoulder and gently jerked her back

Jimmy's sullen blue eyes fell upon her as he spoke

"We might have been kids but what we had was real, or so I thought."

"Know that I wasn't only upset with you, but rather upset with myself. I would never be good enough for you because you were everything I wasn't."

But Jim-

He cut her off

"You're really making it hard to forget you"

And with that he pulled a lever which released a tube that enclosed her, that same narrow tube that brought her down there earlier shot her back up to the surface.

* * *

Walking home, she contemplated on what happened.

 _He thought he wasn't good enough for me?_

 _Is that really how I made him feel.._

 _Maybe if I show him that he's more than good enough, I can win him over.._

 _But no stop it! What are you thinking? You're supposed to move on?_

 _Face it, you're never gonna move on unless you know for sure_

As her thoughts battled in her mind, She bumped into a slender brunette

"Whoa! watch where you're goi-

"Wait a minute, Cindy Vortex?"

Cindy nodded slowly

she knew who this girl was herself. It was none other than Betty Quinlan.

* * *

 **I know a lot of people hate Betty but she always interested me so she had to be included. What role should she play in the story? What will happen with her? stay tuned..**


	9. Late Nights

She was always beautiful. Her hair was much longer now since the time they were kids and it flowed perfectly. Her makeup was subtle but clearly enhanced her features and her body was an elegant hourglass shape. Betty was known for her amazing acting skills and whenever she performed in plays, the auditorium was always packed. Teachers soon began to take notice because it wasn't too long before they placed her as the head of the drama department at school.

"Did you just come from Jimmy's lab?" Betty eyed her suspiciously

"Well…"

"What were you doing there?" she shot coldly

"Geez, Quinlan what's with the interrogation? I don't have to answer to you" Cindy blurted

Betty began to tense up, irritation clearly visible on her face

"Just because Jimmy and I are on a break doesn't mean you can just prance your way in"

"Break? He broke up with you!" the blonde teen laughed

* * *

Betty and Jimmy had gotten together during his freshman year. He somehow managed to invite her to homecoming and she accepted. The dance was great and everyone enjoyed themselves, well almost everyone did..

"Hey Cind are you okay?" her ebony friend asked sincerely

Cindy watched as Betty was slow dancing with Jimmy. The lights flickered on her face as he held her close to him, his hands on her waist. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled blissfully.

As Cindy observed this, jealousy began to rise within her but was then extinguished by sadness. She only wished that was her out on that dance floor.

She noticed Betty locking eyes with the boy of her dreams and moving her face slightly closer. The brunette then pressed her lips on his and they shared a deep kiss.

Cindy immediately turned away, desperately trying to mask the pain she was feeling. She felt as though someone stabbed her in the chest right then and there.

"I'm fine, can we just go?" She called back to Libby

Jimmy dated Betty for around two years before breaking up with her recently. Even though he found her to be a beautiful and lovely girl, she just didn't share his interests.

He loved science and talking about formulas, theories, and facts which she knew nothing about. She didn't engage him or drive him to become his best and to succeed in this area.

He was lacking that challenge and eventually grew bored with her.

* * *

"He's just confused on what he wants right now, but just stay out my way okay?" Betty snapped

"Whatever you say little miss perfect"

Cindy then proceeded on her way home

 _No way I'm gonna let Quinlan win this time_

* * *

School was empty, The Candy Bar was filled, and a sense of joy lingered over Retroville.

It was officially the weekend.

"Thanks for having me over Ms. V"

"You're welcome, Liberty. I'm glad that you will be assisting Cynthia with her studies tonight while I'm gone"

As Sasha Vortex left the house, Cindy and Libby both waved to her and watched as she got in her car and drove off.

"Yes, my mom completely bought it!"

"I can't believe she did"

"She never passes an opportunity at a chance for me to study while she's out on business" Cindy laughed while putting imaginary air quotes around the word study

The girls quickly went up to Cindy's room. There she told Libby everything that had happened earlier that day, all the way from physics class to the encounter with Betty.

"If you're making it hard for him to forget you, I think he's stuck in the same situation you are. He wants to move on but he can't."

"Libs, I don't know if I want to move on any more.. Not unless I know for sure he doesn't feel the same way I feel for him"

"Exactly what do you feel for him? hmm" Libby eyed her curiously

"Oh uh well… Cindy began to blush profusely while rubbing the back of her neck

"You loveeeee him, admit it" the braided girl said with a huge grin spread across her face

"What? I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to say it, it's super obvious ya know"

"How obvious?" Cindy said clenching her teeth

"Girl the way that you look at him says it all, Also you rejected Brian Richmond the all star quarterback that all the girls obsess over. Everyone thought you were crazy for that"

"He just wasn't my type" she scoffed

"True, boys who have an insanely high IQ and get certified at NASA by age eleven are more your type, huh?" Libby laughed

Suddenly a bright light beamed from Jimmy's house catching their attention

"Whoa what was that?" Exclaimed Libby

Cindy grabbed up her binoculars and decided to see if she could find the source

"Looks like it's coming from Neutrons room"

She peered inside, kind of surprised he had his curtains open

There he was pacing back and forth clearly yelling something but she couldn't quite make it out

Cindy laughed

"Guess he still makes mistakes after all"

As he settled down, he put away his failed experiment and threw away his written outlines.

She could tell he was about to turn in for the night.

As Cindy was about to turn back to Libby, something grabbed her attention.

Jimmy was taking off his shirt, his toned body becoming exposed.

Cindy knew that she shouldn't be watching but her eyes were now glued and she just couldn't look away.

The dull light shadowed his muscles bringing them even more definition. She traced her eyes along his chest and down to his abdomen.

Her best friend noticed her mouth was agape

"What's going on? I wanna see"

But before she could say anything against it,

Libby snatched the binoculars out of her hands and peered through them.

She turned back to a red faced Cindy who tried her best to avoid eye contact.

"You were totally checking him out!"

"Was not!"

"Girl you definitely got your studying in tonight!" giggled Libby

Now I'm gonna be a good friend and put these binoculars away before he takes off anything else"

Cindy was as embarrassed as ever.

* * *

 **I know that was a tad explicit but they are seventeen so it was a struggle. However, no worries, nothing else will be included later on that will be suggestive, so this story won't turn into a T rating. Sorry about this chapter children.**


	10. Out of my way Quinlan

As Monday rolled around,

Lethargic students roamed the school unenthusiastic about the start of the new week. Mindless chatter and unnecessary banter could be heard throughout the halls.

Cindy was putting some books in her locker when a sparkle caught her eye.

She looked over to see Betty, who was dressed quite nicely wearing a beautiful shining silver necklace and matching earrings. Betty walked past her quickly leaving the strong scent of vanilla perfume trailing behind.

 _Where's she going in such a hurry?_

Her question was then answered when she saw the ravishingly dressed girl corner her former flame.

"Hello Jimmy" she said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes

"Uh Betty?"

"Aw come on, I don't get a hey back?"

"What's going on?" he said, honestly confused

"I just want things to go back to the way they were, I miss you" she replied softly, her hands holding onto his bicep.

Rage filled Cindy as she watched this, soon becoming the exact definition of a green eyed monster.

She slammed her locker shut and walked away with both of her fists clenched.

 _Alright Quinlan, two can play at that game_

* * *

Once study hall was in session, Cindy asked her teacher if she could receive a pass to the library. However, the library wasn't her exact intention.

She instead lurked to the gym to find her best friend.

"Okay girls, one more time from the top and we'll call it quits for today" Libby said while turning up the music on the speakers

As vibrations from the music could be felt through the hardwood floor, the group of girls began their routine.

They all had matching dance outfits that were a nice metallic shade of black and blue.

She remembered how Libby was so determined to get rid of the old dance uniforms that she practically held a meeting she labeled as a fashion emergency with the principal and other faculty just so she could convince them to get new ones.

Cindy smiled at the memory while she continued to watch

They moved their arms and legs flawlessly with the rhythm that carried throughout the gym, their motions perfectly in sync with one another.

The swirl of black and blue came together gracefully portraying a new kind of art

As the music came to an end,

Libby praised her team then they soon departed

"Libs that was awesome!" Cindy exclaimed

"Thanks girl! and don't take this the wrong way but what are you doing here? You never bail on study hall"

"Well I've got a situation.." She then proceeded to tell her what happened earlier that morning

"Uh uh no she didn't!"

"But she did, so I kinda need your help..

"So do you still carry that huge make up kit in your backpack?"

A sly smile appeared on Libby's face as she knew where this was headed.

"Say no more!" she said while grabbing her blonde friend by the arm

* * *

"I honestly don't know how you can carry all this make up in your backpack"

"Hold still! You're gonna make me smear your eye liner"

"Doesn't carrying that all of the time kill your back?"

"Shh I'm almost done, just a touch up here and a little over here"

"Well.. could ya, maybe ya know hurry before I turn fifty"

"Heh all done!"

Libby smiling confidently handed her friend the mirror

"And you're sure this will get his attention right?"

"Cind, there is no way that boy won't notice you! just go out and do your thang"

Cindy knew what she was going to do and how she was going to do it.

She just hoped nobody and nothing would get in the way.


	11. No Turning Back

She opened the double doors that led to the cafeteria and walked through them. There, a sea of students went about getting their lunch or catching up with their friends. Today, lunch was packed since it was pizza day. Pizza day was a favorite for the student population because it was about the only thing they had that was edible.

Cindy walked past the lunch table where Libby, Sheen, and Carl were sitting. She hesitated for a moment until she received the thumbs up sign from her best friend.

"What's she doing?" Carl questioned while pulling the cheese off his pizza

"Something she should have done a long time ago.."

"Take anger management classes?" Sheen interjected

"What? No! Just shut up and watch" retorted Libby

Cindy's heart was pounding so hard she could almost swear that it was audible. She felt that everything went by in slow motion. As she continued to walk her palms grew sweaty and her stomach churned.

Once she saw him it was like she was fighting against herself. She knew this is what she wanted to do. However, for the first time she was actually scared.

Cindy Vortex scared?

She had battled aliens, helped save the planet, and been a part of way too many unstable lab experiments to be afraid... but this was different. This was unknown to her, she was making a sacrifice that might not even be worth it. Her heart hung in the balance.

And there he was at the soda machine, probably getting himself a purple flurp.

This was it, she was going to do it,

She took a deep breath and

"Jimmy!"

He turned around, his gaze falling upon her

"I know I messed up years ago and I know I cared far too much about what others thought about me, but you know what... I don't care any more!

I'm probably crazy for saying this right now, but I just can't get you off my mind and believe me when I say I've tried. I've tried moving on and I've tried putting you behind me but I just can't."

An immediate hush came across the cafeteria as all eyes were directed at the two of them,

but that didn't stop her.

"It took me far too long to notice this and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done, I'm sorry for destroying all that we had or could have had. Ever since we were kids, I knew we were complete opposites from each other but what I didn't realize is that's actually what makes us perfect for one another. We push and we challenge each other to be the very best and I know I can't ever be my best without you."

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is.."

"Jimmy Neutron…"

"I-I'm in love with you"

Acting purely on emotions she crashed her lips onto his. At this moment everything was perfect. His soft lips made hers tingle with warmness.

She was in such a state of bliss that she hadn't realized he hadn't pushed her away.

His hands made it's way around her waist further deepening the kiss.

As they finally pulled away, Everyone in the cafeteria erupted in applause and cheers.

well all except for one individual.

Betty Quinlan with a look of disgust stormed out of the lunchroom.

Loud whistling and yelling continued to take place.

Libby was smiling ear to ear as she stood on her feet clapping

"It certainly took them long enough!"

"WOO HOO! Go Jimmy! Ladies man in the house! I actually taught him everything I know" said Sheen elbowing his friend

"They just grow up so fast" Carl cried, blowing his nose

Jimmy grabbed Cindy by the hand

"Hey let's get out of here, this place is insane"

"I was thinking the same thing"

* * *

 **So the next chapter will probably be the last, It has been a great journey so far, so as a reward to you guys I will try to give you what you want for the final chapter. Leave reviews on how things should end and I may use them depending on the amount of reviews received. Thanks guys**


	12. Where do we go from here?

As they left the chaotic cafeteria, they found themselves alone sitting on a bench just outside.

"I can't believe you just did what you did back there"

"Heh yeah.. neither can I" Cindy said playing with her hair nervously

"You know something, I'm sorry too .."

She looked at him very confused.

 _Wait why is he apologizing?_

 _Is this is way of letting me down?_

 _Oh no, oh no.._

"..What for?"

"For being so stubborn"

"I know you've tried to apologize many times before. Truth be told Vortex, I've never stopped caring about you. I had made it up in my mind after that day that I wouldn't allow us to be close again. I always thought that someone else could make you happier and so I did the only thing I knew to do and that was push you away"

"Jimmy.." She whispered lacing her fingers in between his

"You've always been good enough"

She stared into his eyes and for a moment she saw the little boy she used to be friends with. He had let down his walls and there was a light in his eyes that she couldn't quite distinguish.

Was it hope?

certainty?

maybe even trust?

* * *

"Hey guys, I look okay, right?" he said smoothing out his hair

"Stop worrying, just remember the pick up lines I taught ya and you'll be a certified chick magnet" Sheen smirked

"If you're referring to the "Are you a Sharpie? because you're ultra fine" one, well then I'm going to have to decline"

"Aw but Libby loves that one! Don't ya babe?"

"Uh..sure.. but any ways Jimmy you look great and you're gonna do just fine, don't sweat it"

"Yeah Jim and if doesn't work out just remember that you still have cheese. Cheese won't ever let you down, will ya cheesy?" Carl smiled while rubbing a slice of colby on his cheek

They all shot him a disgusted look

"Well that was concerning, so ignoring that.. you need to hurry up boy and get your butt out there, it's already getting late!" Libby motioned

"Alright, here goes nothing"

Jimmy fixed the collar on his nice white button down before heading towards the door

He turned to look once more at his friends for reassurance but to his dismay they had already left

He gathered up every ounce of courage he had and gently knocked

The door opened slowly and he was met with beautiful green eyes

"Hey, uh what are you doing here so late?"

"Come on, I need to show you something real quick" he said grabbing her arm

"Okay Neutron.. What's the big deal? Where are you taking me?" Cindy remarked with a hint of irritation in her voice

The velvet night was serene. The wind brushed through the trees gently and Cindy couldn't help but stare at the boy who was whisking her off. His warm hand was on her arm and as she stole glimpses of him, she could see a look of determination on his face.

"We're here" He exclaimed with a huge smile

"Um.. what are we doing at the park at 11 at night?" She said glancing at her watch

"Look"

Cindy looked around trying to figure out what on earth he was trying to show her. There was nothing there though.

"No, look up" he said gently lifting up her chin

"Whoa…"

The sight was breathtaking.

Up in the dark sky there hung tons of brightly shining stars.

Some were organized and aligned just perfectly to spell out the word

 **PROM?**

She ran to him leaping into his arms while planting her lips on his

He broke away laughing

"So.. I'm gonna take that as a yes?"

"Yes of course! Now shut up and just kiss me"

There they stood underneath the stars.

The pain of the past forgotten as they were embarking on new journeys and making new memories.

They were finally where they should have been all along

Together.

 **Sadly this is the end, but if you guys want more please let me know. I know this fandom has kind of faded but I wanted to bring something new to the table. Hope everyone enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading**


End file.
